


i'm the man with all the bees under his bed

by daisyrachel



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:26:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyrachel/pseuds/daisyrachel
Summary: a collection of steelatom prompts which i have recieved on tumblr





	1. ways to say i love you + "with a hello"

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from "love poem #3" by James Schiller

Ray was walking through the streets of Starling City, hoping to get accustomed with the place he would soon be calling his home. He had successfully bought Queen Consolidated, and Palmer Tech would be up and running in a matter of days. He breathed in. This was the beginning of the rest of his life.

 

Ray suddenly hit a warm mass and flew to ground, realizing it had been another person. The other man’s papers were all over the sidewalk, and Ray’s coffee was all over the man. “Oh my god,” he said, starting to gather papers, “I’m so sorry, here, let me help with this.”

 

The man looked up at him and immediately said, “Oh my god, I love you.”

 

Ray titled his head, a little confused. “Pardon?”

 

“Oh,” said the man, “sorry, that was probably weird. I’m Nate Heywood,” he said, sticking out his hand. Ray shook it, finally taking in how attractive the man was. “I mean your watches.”

 

“My watches?” Ray asked, staring into the man’s, Nate’s, eyes. Suddenly Nate blinked and the spell was broken. “Oh! My watches!”

 

“Yeah,” said Nate, “I have a Gen 2, but as soon as I get my next research grant I’m getting a Gen 3.”

 

“Oh,” said Ray, “I’m glad?”

 

“My historian buddies and I, we love them,” Nate continued, “It allows us to look things up on the go, save our documents, whatever. We’re all  _very_  loyal Palmer Tech customers.”

 

Ray flashed his commercial smile. “You have no idea how happy it makes me to know we have a base in Starling.”

 

“Oh yeah,” Nate said. “Can I ask you a question?”

 

“Shoot.”

 

Nate’s eyes darted side to side before leaning in to whisper the question. “Is it true Palmer Tech just but Queen Consolidated?”

 

Ray pulled back, shocked. “How did you know that?” he asked. “That sale was made like, maybe three hours ago!”

 

“Oh there have been rumors for a while,” Nate responded, “online and whatnot. And don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.”

 

Confidentiality! “Thank you for your discretion,” said Ray, the model of a business man possibly smitten with the man he was doing business with.

 

“Well,” said Nate, “I have all my papers, so if you don’t mind, I’ll be on my way!”

 

The two men stood up. “Well Nate,” said Ray, taking a moment to straighten his tie, “it was lovely to meet you.”

 

Nate smiled. “Yeah, maybe I’ll see you around some time?” He winked, making Ray turn seven shades of read. “Well, off I go. Have fun inventing!”

 

Ray stood there for a moment, shell-shocked. He shook the jitters out of his body and continued to move. Standing in one spot for too long in Starling was how you got mugged.


	2. ways to say i love you + "quietly, into my scarf"

Ray strolled up to Nate, still shivering, to hand him his drink. “One peppermint mocha, for my favorite historian!” Nate looked at him with a sneer and began chugging the drink. “We get it babe, you were in a frat. Please stop shotgunning that, I’m scared you’re going to burn your throat.”

 

“You’re not drinking caffeine. Why,” he asked, more of a statement then a question. Ray gave him a pointed look. “Oh!” exclaimed Nate. “The ah,” he continued, pointing at his head, “thing, right?”

 

“Nate, you can say ADHD.” Ray smiled. “Even though it is a four letter word. And you wouldn’t like me when I’ve had coffee.”

 

Nate gave him a tight smile. “Okay, okay! Drink your hot chocolate and shut up, I get it.” Ray smiled and sipped his hot chocolate lightly, motioning for Nate to do the same. “Ugh,” he said, after beginning to drink more slowly, “actually tasting this, it’s kind of gross. Remind me to never drink anything again that’s not—“

 

“Black coffee with two sugars?” Nate looked up in surprise as Ray produced another cup from the bag. “I had a hunch you wouldn’t be a fan.” Nate pulled Ray into a tight hug and mumbled something against his scarf. “I’m sorry, what was that?”

 

“I love you.” Ray opened his mouth in shock, and then broke into a grin. “What?”

 

“That’s the first time you’ve said that to me,” said Ray, still smiling.

 

Nate rolled his eyes. “Yes, it is. Are you gonna make a big deal out of it or are you gonna let me drink my coffee so I can be happy?”

 

“Both dear,” said Ray, dropping a kiss to the top of Nate’s head. “Don’t burn your tongue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment or kudos to show me you care! holla at me on tumblr : pamolaisley.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or kudos to show me you care! holla at me on tumblr : pamolaisley.tumblr.com


End file.
